Camouflage devices for concealing bow hunters from game are known and typically include a frame, camouflage fabric secured to the frame, and mounting elements for securing the fabric-covered frame on a bow. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,579 to Mathias, which describes a camouflage device which includes a fabric-covered rectangular frame arranged to be adjustably and detachably mounted on a hunting bow. The frame comprises a vertical central frame member which supports a pair of oppositely disposed C-shaped frame members. The resulting planar frame is attached to a bow by an arm which is secured to the bow.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,102 to Peckham U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,817 to Hill, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,575 to Mitchell, each of which describes a camouflage shield for archers in which the shield is a relatively large rectangular structure mounted on a bow.
These prior art camouflage devices serve the purpose of concealing a hunter once he has moved into position; however, the relatively large rectangular shapes having right angle corners tend to snag on vegetation and cause difficulties when moving through brush or when climbing into a blind in a tree. While some of these difficulties can be overcome by those camouflage devices which are readily detached from the bow and reattached when the hunter is in position, it would be preferable to be able to move into position with the camouflage in place.